mahou_shounenfandomcom-20200214-history
Aschlynn
"You may have been there for me for all those years, but that doesn't explain why Father--no, King Garon would have kept us locked in that damn tower. If you have an issue with my choice, then you can discuss it with my lance." Twin sisters Kirika and Kazuko were born Hoshidan royalty and kidnapped at a young age by King Garon of Nohr. They grew up together in Nohr, raised by King Garon as his own children, with no memory of their lives in Hoshido. Kirika was always the weaker of the two, and eventually fell so far behind her sister in their father's training that she was confined to their room in the castle tower while Kazuko went on to become Garon's favorite. He even gave her a new name more befitting of a Nohrian: Aschlynn. While her sister was locked away in said tower, Aschlynn was forced to train under the watchful eye of King Garon himself. She was secluded from the town, her only friends being her twin sister and siblings. Her twin sister had made friends with a noble boy, and was delighted to see the outside world, until their father found out. Enraged, he locked both girls up, but when questioned by their father who enticed the boy to try and sneak them out, Aschlynn took the heat, to spare her sister the beating that would come. As such, it became customary for Aschlynn to defend Kirika when necessary, going as far as to lie to ensure that no harm would come to dear sister. During the Birthright Timeline The time came when Kirika and Aschlynn found out the truth about where they came from, and when they were forced to choose a side, the sisters agreed to leave Nohr. Although they had become close to their Nohrian siblings, they could not forgive that they had been lied to and manipulated. Surprisingly, the sacred blade Yato chose Kirika to wield it despite her inexperience, and she was quickly thrown into battle alongside Aschlynn and her Hoshidan allies. The more time she spent on the battlefield, the stronger and more confident Kirika became. She and Aschlynn were a unstoppable team who would surely lead Hoshido to victory against King Garon. Unit Information * Branch of Fate: Birthright * Loyalty: Hoshido but sympathizes with Nohr * Classes: Paladin, Basara * Boon: Clever * Bane: Excitable * Skill Set: Hoshidan Unity, Aether, Quixotic, Evenhanded, Odd Shaped * Weapon Preference: Lances * Inventory: During the Revelations Timeline stuff here Unit Information * Branch of Fate: Revelations * Loyalty: Everyone * Classes: Valla Noble, Paladin * Boon: Clever * Bane: Excitable * Skill Set: Hoshidan Unity, Aether, Quixotic, Evenhanded, Odd Shaped * Weapon Preference: Lances * Inventory: Character Tropes * Affectionate Nickname: Kirika jokingly refers to her as “Smiles”. * Bad Powers, Good People: Due to her ability to turn into a Dragon, Aschlynn is capable of losing control and becoming extremely destructive, though it may have more to do with her Blood Knighttendencies. Averted thanks to Azura teaching her to control this power with the use of a Dragonstone and to Kirika being the supportive older twin. * Badass Princess: A given as she's royalty. * Bersek Button: We dare you to look wrong at Kaze, Haku or Midoriko. Seriously, we do. She has a similar button when it comes to Kirika and her immediate family. * Blood Knight: Shows the most emotion on the battlefield. * Brutal Honesty: She doesn’t beat around the bush, for anyone, except maybe for her children but even then she’s considered to be a bit harsh. * Child of Two Worlds: Born in Hoshido, raised in Nohr. * Chronic Hero Syndrome: Due to her sympathy, Aschlynn feels the need to help others less fortunate than her. This is what drives her to become a paladin. * The Comically Serious: Goes hand in hand with her Prepetual Frowner status. But this doesn’t mean she lacks a sense of humor. She just happens to find most things unfunny, unless it’s morbid. * Easily Forgiven: Averted in that most mistakes are forgiven, but major ones DO NOT get a simple slap on the wrist. * The Fettered: She lives by a strong set of morals, ideals, values and beliefs and always believes in doing the right thing as much as possible. * Forgiven, But Not Forgotten: Though Aschlynn cares for the Nohrian siblings and does not wish to fight them, she could never forget how they've lied to her and Kirika for so long. * Girl in the Tower: She and Kirika have been imprisoned in Nohr castle ever since Garon captured them and were never allowed to stray beyond its walls. * Good is Not Nice: Just because she’s good and a paladin, doesn’t meant she has to be nice. * Half-Human Hybrid: She and Kirika are half dragon, half human. * Happily Adopted: Subverted in while she adores the Nohr siblings, she despises King Garon and always has. * I am Who?: Subverted in that Aschlynn had her suspicions but only played dumb for Kirika’s sake. * Lady of War: Calm and collected, with a hint of sass. * Living Emotional Crutch: She's this to Kirika. * Male Gaze A lot of focus goes on her luscious bottom. · In her C-Support with Kirika, she mentions that she hates the attention her large booty brings, to the point that she threatens to impale someone with her lance and leave them pinned to the wall if they made another comment about it. * Perpetual Frowner: Aschlynn rarely smiles but when she does, it's a sight to behold. * Royalty Superpower: As a descendant of the First Dragons, and in fact the direct child of Anankos, she is able to use Dragon Veins. * Roaring Rampage of Revenge: After Mikoto was killed and Kirika was injured, her transformation into a Feral Dragon was triggered, causing a lot of destruction and loss of life of Hoshidan citizens. * Samaritan Syndrome: Aschlynn always has the constant need to help others, especially those in need. * Sibling Team: With Kirika especially, but also the other Hoshido siblings. * The Southpaw: Starts off as this, but later becomes ambidextrous as a legitimate strategy to confuse enemies. * The Stoic: She lightens up a bit after marriage. * Strong Family Resemblance: She and Kirika look nearly identical in appearance and have a similar body structure, with minor differences such has height, hair color, eye color and even butt size. * Superpowerful Genetics: She has the ability to transform into a dragon, shift parts of her body into dragon-like appendages, and has access to Dragon Veins, which allows them to alter certain terrains. However, these powers also come at the cost of a permanent weakness to dragon slaying weapons. * Thou Shalt Not Kill: Will try this with all the Nohr siblings at first before resorting to violence. Misc * Aschlynn is a name of Celtic/Gaelic origin that means “dream”. * Aschlynn and Kirika’s birthday are August 27th, making them both Virgos * The twins were born a mere minute and a half apart. * Aschlynn is the younger twin, despite being taller and more mature than her sister. * Aschlynn falls in love with Kaze despite telling herself not to to better focus on the war. Category:Fire Emblem Category:Fire Emblem Fates